


Klaine Valentines Smut-ish (2017)

by Totallyawesomeharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom!Kurt, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: So, this marks exactly one year since i first started writing. Im pretty sure, hopefully, i have improved a lot since then!I don't have quite as much time as i did at this point last year, and i didnt manage to finish last years challenge. however lets see how i go!This is going to all be set in one verse. Possibly not consecutive. Not an accurate dom/sub portrayal (please remember that. this is not a dom/sub world, but it isnt a real world either), and im pretty much ignoring cannon - because i can! And I dont think they will be very smuttyAnd I am only focusing on the title of the song.Dom!Kurt and Sub!Blaine are in an established relationship. Each chapter is a scene they take part in.If you have any specific kinks you would like me to try an involve, please feel free to ask and i will see if it fits!





	

**Author's Note:**

> tags will be updated as each chapter is written.  
> Not every chapter is explicit, but i do plan for some to be complete smut/pwp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt loves the sounds that Blaine makes
> 
> This is consensual, and Blaine agreed to everything that happens. They have a contract and safewords, and if Blaine was truly unhappy he would put a stop to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in an overtired state, and wasn't the smut I was intending to write for the valentines challenge. But I'm too tired to start again.  
> Maybe tomorrows will be smutty'er
> 
> I don't think I have ever written anything like this chapter before. However i am planning on using this challenge to try out new stuff. let me know if you think it works or if it doesnt!

Kurt loves the sound the sounds his sub makes.

 

There is the whining when he is being a bit of a brat. 

_"Please sir!"_

_"No Blaine." Kurt replies in a no nonsense tone, continuing to mix the dough for the next batch of cookies._

_"It's just one cookie!"_

_"Which would mean one less child could have a cookie."_

_"But they are my favourite!"_

_"You decided you wanted to bake your class chocolate chip cookies. You knew they were your favourite. You knew they are not for you."_

_"Please Sir, please."_

_"No Blaine."_

_"I will make more to replace it!"_

_"Are you looking for a punishment?" Kurt threatens, stopping his mixing to turn to Blaine._

_"Sorry Sir." He drops his head._

_"Now, either help me bake or go write that lesson plan you told me you had to do. Stop loitering!"_

 

Then there is the sound of his snoring.

_zzz_

_A noise gently wakes Kurt from his peaceful sleep. He looks around, trying to work out what woke him, when he hears it again._

_zzz_

_He looks at his sub, dosing on the floor by Kurt's feet. Kurt sits up in bed, trying to orientate himself. He hadn't planned to go to sleep when he got in from work, but that day had exhausted him. Looking out the window he sees that the sun is just about to disappear below the horizon._

_zzz_

_The noise causes him to look at Blaine, seeming to be perfectly at piece on the floor. He sighs, knowing he is going to have to wake him up or neither will have a full nights sleep later._

_zzz_

_"Blaine," he whispers, receiving no response. "Blaine," he voices a little louder._

_zzz_

_Kurt chuckles quietly to himself. Maybe he can get away with leaving Blaine for a little bit longer..._

 

Then, there is Blaine's voice.

_"Sit still." Kurt commands._

_"Sorry," Blaine apologises. His leg stops for about a minute before he starts getting restless and jiggling it up and down again._

_"Blaine." Kurt warns._

_"Sorry Sir," he apologises once again, sounding sincere. However the leg starts jumping again only a few moments later._

_"What's the matter?"_

_"What's the matter? What's the matter! Kurt, this is the first time I've sung in front of people in so long!"_

_"Shhh," he tries to calm. "You sing for me all the time."_

_"Yes, but it's not the same. You are you, it's different!"_

_"How is it different?  Are you saying that I'm not important enough to matter?" Kurt asks, using the guilt card._

_"What?! No Sir, of course not!" Blaine panics. "I mean, I know you will love me no matter what. But these people are going to judge me."_

_"Blaine. Do these people's opinions matter more to you than mine."_

_"No Sir."_

_"Then sing for me, not for them."_

_As it turned out, Blaine smashed the American Idol auditions and made it to the finals, coming in second to a young girl with a sad story - the type that always win._

 

But by far, Kurt's favourite sound of Blaine's is his begging. 

_"Please Sir. Please Sir! I've been such a good boy!"_

_"I'm not sure you deserve it," Kurt taunts from his position over Blaine. He has each other his legs on either side of Blaine, sitting on his stomach. Blaine has been naked for the last nine hours, since he woke up in fact. However he has only been bound to the bed for the last ten minutes._

_"Please Sir, I will do anything!"_

_"That's a very dangerous promise you are making, boy!"_

_"I just want to feel you."_

_"But you are feeling me," Kurt responds in fake ignorance, wiggling his jean covered bum on Blaine's naked stomach. He knows that Blaine is simply after Kurt to undress as well, however there are a lot of layers..._

_"Please Sir!" He moans._

_"But it's a lot of layers to take off... especially since it appears you are not going to help me..."  At this Blaine frantically pulls at the cuffs attaching his wrists to the bed in frustration. Blaine asked to be tied up, and now he is regretting his choice._

_"I'm sorry Sir! Please let me help!"_

_"And how do you propose you are going to do that?" Kurt jeers._

_"My... my mouth?" Curious, Kurt shuffles up the bed, sitting on Blaine's chest. In Blaine's defence, he certainly does try to remove Kurt's clothes, but only gets as far as pulling down the zip before he is stuck, unable to do any more. Kurt laughs._

_"Given up have we?" Blaine nods, defeated. "You know what? I'm feeling a little bit sorry for you."_

_"Sir..." he moans._

_"You are going to lay nice and still. I'm going to use that delicious mouth of yours, and then I am going to fuck you."_

_"Yes, Sir, Please, Sir,"_

_"Sshh," Kurt whispers, placing a finger on Blaine's lips to silence him. "You are allowed to cum tonight, but only if you do so before me, but not until after I have finished with your mouth. Understand?"_

_"Yes! Yes Sir! I understand! Thank you Sir!"_

_That night, Kurt pulls out all the stops to prevent Blaine from finding his release. Giving Blaine one more day of orgasm denial._

 

 

All these little sounds and noises are what makes up Blaine's song.

 


End file.
